heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of DC Comics characters: K
K *K.P. Watson *K'Raamdyn *K'ryssma *Kaa, Procanon *Kabuki Kommando (Earth-22) (DC Elseworlds) *Kadabra, Mister (Vertigo) *Kadaver (also known as Mortimer Kadaver) *Kadesha-Banu *Kag'Naru of the Air *Kairi Tanaka (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kairo (Filmation) *Kai-Ro (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kaiser, Cameron (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kaitlin (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kaizen Gamorra (WildStorm) *Kafra (Gorilla Comics/''DC Comics) *Kahn, Shir *Kajz Dox (also known as Brainiac 4) *Kako *Kal Kent *Kale, Chips *Kale, Jimmy *Kaleeza Fashed *Kal-El (also known as Superman and Clark Kent) *Kal-El II *Kalel Kent (also known as Superman-III) *Kalia Campbell (also known as Queen (II)) ---- Kalibak Kalifa Kalista *Kalki *Kal-L (Earth-2) ---- Thom Kallor *Thom Kallor (Pre-Zero Hour) *Kallor, Thom (also known as Star Boy and Starman) *Kalmaku, Terga *Kalmaku, Thomas (also known as Pieface) *Kalunnin, Anatoli (also known as Yerosha) *Kaman, Ben-Al ---- Kamandi *Kamandi *Kamandi (Earth-AD) ---- *Kamarov, Nikolas (also known as Winter) (WildStorm) *Kameko (Milestone Media) *Kamikaze *Kampto *Kana the Shadow Warrior *Kancer *Kandowski, Detective (DC Comics/''Dark Horse Comics') *Kandro Boltax *Kāne Milohai *Kane, Adeline (also known as Adeline Wilson and H.I.V.E. Mistress (II)) *Kane, Jerry *Kane, Lady-Killer *Kane, Miranda (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Kane, Montague (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kangar-Roo *Kanjar Ro *Kanto *Kanton K-73 (also known as Superman the 7th) *Kantuu *Kapatelis, Julia *Kapatelis, Vanessa (also known as Silver Swan and Nessie Kapatelis) *Kara (DC Elseworlds/''Dark Horse Comics) *Kara (also known as Lindsey Harrison) (Warner Bros. Television) *Kara In-Ze (also known as Supergirl) (warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Kara Kent (also known as Supergirl) (DC Elseworlds) *Kara Zor-El (also known as Supergirl) *Kara Zor-L (also known as Power Girl, Karen Starr, Kara of Atlantis, Nightwing (VIII) and Power Woman (DC Elseworlds)) *Kara Zor-L II (DC Elseworlds) *Karak (also known as Lord Volt) ---- Karate Kid *Karate Kid (also known as Val Armorr) ---- *Karb-Brak (also known as Andrew Meda) *Kardiak (Warner Bros. Animation) *Karel Sorensen *Karen *Karen (Embassy Pictures) *Karen Blair *Karen Duncan (also known as Karen Colby) *Karen Foley (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Karen Peterson *Karess (Milestone Media) *Kargg (Atari) *Kargin *Kari Limbo *Karin Grace *Karkull, Ian *Karl *Karl Brumer *Karl Casimer *Karl Hansen (also known as Sunspot) (WildStorm) *Karl Keller (also known as Annihilator and One-Punch Kid) *Karl Ranck *Karl Rossum (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Karl Rossum android (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Karlan Basil Karlo * (also known as Clayface) Kar-Lu *Karlyle Krugerrand *Karma (also known as Wayne Hawking) *Karnak *Karne, Jeremy (also known as Kid Karnevil and Karnevil) *Karns, Walt *Karos, Doctor (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Karros (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Karth Arn *Karu-Sil *Kasinsky, Andi *Kasumi (an alias of Cassandra Cain) *Katana *Katar Hol (also known as Hawkman) *Katarou (Warner Bros. Animation) *Kate Kane (also known as Batwoman (III)) *Kathana *Kathleen Porter *Kathy Duquesne (also known as Batwoman and Kathleen Duquesnes) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kathy Kane (also known as Batwoman (I)) *Kathy Spencer *Kathy Sutton *Katina Leikos *Katina Winters *Katma Tui *Katmos *Katobi, Mister *Kattuah, Njara (also known as Rustam (II)) *Kattuah,Raza (also known as Rustam (I)) *Kawolo *Kay *Kay, John (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kaye, Marty *Kayla Ardeen *Kaylark *Kayo (20th Century-Fox Television) *Kayo Rembrandt *Kean, Barbara (Earth-5) *Kean, Doctor *Keane, Nigel (also known as Hellstrike) (WildStorm) *Keane, Thurston *Kean-Gordon, Barbara (also known as Barbara Kean) *Keating, Ruth *Keen (Vertigo) *Keenan, Fay *Keenan, Jack *Keeper Karns (also an alias of Superman) *Ke'Haan *Keigo (also known as Well-Spoken Sonic Lightning Flash) *Keith Morton *Keith Timmons *Keith White (also known as Keith Parks) *Kekana, Jakob (also known as Herdsman) *Kel Gand *Kelex (I) *Kelex (II) *Keller, Helen *Kelley, Gretchen *Kelley, Jodan (also known as Green Lantern) (DC Elseworlds) *Kellogg (also known as Smart Bomb) *Kelly *Kelly *Kelly *Kelly *Kelly Carlyle (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kelly Carlyle (plant clone) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kelly Sanborne (Milestone Media) *Kelly, Andy (also known as Andrew Kelly) *Kelly, Dick *Kelly, Montgomery *Kelman, Darius Arthur (also known as Dak) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kelvin Mao (also known as Ballistic) *Kem, Tenzil (also known as Matter-Eater Lad) *Kem-L *Kemper, Doctor *Ken *Ken *Ken (WildStorm) *Ken Arden (also known as High Life) *Ken Hall *Ken Reed *Ken Tucker (WildStorm) *Kendall, Whitey *Kendo *Kendotha Kr'nek (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 38) *Kendrick, Arthur *Kenesha (also known as Savant) (WildStorm) *Kennedy, Captain *Kennedy, Ex-Commissioner *Kennedy, Jack *Kennedy, Jackie (also known as Jacqueline Kennedy) *Kennedy, John F. *Kennedy, Robert F. *Kenneth Darby (also known as Water Sprite) *Kenneth Lisoto *Kenny Braverman (also known as Conduit) *Kenny Collins (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kenny Stanton (also known as Payback) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kent Allard (also known as the Shadow and Lamont Cranston) (Condé Nast Publications) *Kent Nelson (also known as Doctor Fate) *Kent Shakespeare *Kent, Adam (DC Elseworlds) *Kent, Chris *Kent, Claire (also known as Super-Sister) *Kent, Clara *Kent, Clark (also known as Superman and Kal-El) *Kent, Clark (also known as Superboy and Kal-El) (pocket universe) *Kent, Clark, Junior (also known as Superman, Junior) *Kent, James *Kent, Joel (DC Elseworlds) *Kent, John ---- Jonathan Kent *Kent, Jonathan *Kent, Jonathan (pocket universe) ---- *Kent, Jorel (also known as Superman-II) *Kent, Laurel *Kent, Mary *Kent, Martha *Kent, Martha (pocket universe) *Kent, Minerva *Kent, Professor *Kentor Omoto *Kent-Wayne, Mei-Lei (also known as Mei-Lai) (DC Elseworlds) *Kenyon, Laurel *Kenz Nuhor *Kerry Prescott *Kestrel *Kettering *Kettlehead (also known as Eloy) (Vertigo) *Kev Hawkins (WildStorm) *Kevin *Kevin (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kevin (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kevin (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Kevin Crow *Kevin Crow clone (also known as Cauldron) *Kevin Soong (also known as Survivor) *Ke-Woh-No-Tay (also known as Scalphunter) *Key (I) & (II) *KGBeast *Kha, Turran *Khai Zor *Khalid, Taleb Beni (also known as Black King (III)) *Khalis *Khan of Tartary *Khan, Genghis *Khan, Genghis *Khan, Mahmood *Khan, Manga *Khan, Yuga *Khareemali, Achmed *Kharindot, Xera (also known as Xera) *Kharlak *Khea, Queen *Khen-To *Khepera, Thoth (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU')) *Khiss, Benny *Kho Kharhi *Khouriga Edjem (DC Elseworlds) *Khruschev, Nikita *Khufu (also known as Hawkman) Khunds *Khunds *Kichung, Doctor *Kid Amazo *Kid Apollo (WildStorm) *Kid Crusader *Kid Demon (also known as Wally West and Night Spectre) (Amalgam Comics) ---- Kid Devil *Kid Devil ---- *Kid Emotion *Kid Empty *Kid Eternity (Quality Comics) *Kid Flash (I) (also known as Wally West, Flash and Kid Lantern) *Kid Flash (II) (alias Iris West (II)) *Kid Flash (III) (see Bart Allen; formerly Impulse) *Kid Gulliver (20th Century-Fox Television) *Kid Hogan *Kid Impala *Kid Kryptonite *Kid Psycho (also known as Gnill Opral) *Kid Quantum (I) & (II) *Kid Slick (also known as Vic Darge) *Kidder, Captain *Kieves, John *Kieves, Linda *Kieves, Mark *Kiki *Ki-Lan (also known as Silver Slasher) *Kilderkin *Kiley, Howard *Kiley, John *Kilg%re *Kilgore, Misty *Kill joy Man *Killer Croc *Killer Frost (I) & (II) *Killer in Boots *Killer Josef Kranz *Killer Keefe *Killer Kelly *Killer Haines *Killer Manon *Killer Moth (I) & (II) *Killer Shark (I) & (II) *Killer Wasp (I) & (II) *Killgrave, Thaddeus *Killowat *Kills, Preston (WildStorm) *Kills, Robert (WildStorm) *Killshot *Kilowog *Kim (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Kim Lorne *Kim, David (also known as Xombi) (Milestone Media) *Kim, Doctor *Kim, James (also known as Butcher) *Kimball Zendak *Kim (also known as Kimberly) (Vertigo) *Kimberly "Kimmy" Ventrix (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kimda, Professor *Kimiyo Hoshi (also known as Doctor Light) *Kimura, Riki (also known as Junior Waveman and Senior Waveman Kimura) *Kincaid, Doctor ---- Kinetix King King * (I-IV) King King Andrews * (also known as Michael Andrews) King Arthur * (also known as Arthur Pendragon) King Avro King Barlowe * (also known as Edward Barlowe) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *King Barlowe's bodyguard (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *King Carter *King Kone *King Cobra *King Cobra (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *King Crimson (DC Elseworlds) *King Crusher *King Faraday *King Joker (also known as Joker) *King Kandy (also known as Robby Reed) *King Kobra *King Kosmos *King Krypton *King Kraken *King Kull *King Lizard (Amalgam Comics) *King Magnus *King Markov *King Marvel (also known as Captain Marvel, Junior) (DC Elseworlds) *King Mob *King of Armenia *King of Armenia's emissary *King of Benin *King of Clubs *King of Pain (Vertigo) *King of Rurtainia *King of Spades (also known as Joe Carny) *King Randor (also known as King Miro) (Mattel) *King Rex *King Samson *King Savage *King Shark *King Snake *King Solomon (America's Best Comics) *King Thesily *King Tut (also known as William McElroy) (20th Century-Fox Television) *King Tut *King Voxv *King Zonga (also known as Ira Gloot) (Fawcett Comics) *King, Chester (also known as Hyper-Man) *King, Craig (also known as Superman of 2956) *King, David *King, Gunther *King, Jackson (also known as Battalion) (WildStorm) *King, Henry (also known as Brain Wave) *King, Malcolm (also known as Bellerophon and Strafe) (WildStorm) *King, Marcus (DC Comics/''Dark Horse Comics') *King, Martin, Junior *King, Sally *Kingston, Jay *Ki-Nilg (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 1965) *Kinkaid, Unity (Vertigo) *Kinsolving, Shondra *Kip (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kip Kettering *Kirau Nezumi (also known as Black Dragon) *Kirby County Police Chief *Kirigi *Kirk (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kirk Langstrom (also known as Man-Bat) *Kirk, James (also known as Doctor Death) (Fawcett Comics) *Kirk, Johnny (also known as Superman, Junior) *Kirk, Morton *Kirol *Kirt Niedrigh *Kismet *Kissinger, Henry *Kit Dawn (also known as Crimson Dawn and Kim Dawn) *Kitch, Stan *Kite-Man *Kitten (Warner Bros. Animation) *Kitty Faulkner (also known as Rampage) *Kitty Kumbata *Kiwa Nal *Kiyahani, Chad *Kiyahani, Louis (see Little Sure Shot) *Kizo *Kkrudd (also known as Green Lantern of LaBurb) *Klar Ken T5477 (also known as Superman of 2965) *Klarion the Witch-Boy *Klass, Wilson *Klaus *Klaus Cornelius *Klee Pan *Kleeg, Bindar *Klein, Doctor (Warner Bros. Television) *Klein, Randy (Warner Bros. Television) *Kleinman, Irv (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kliburn, Arthur *Klim *Kline, Joe (Warner Bros. Television) *Klint Stewirt (also known as Golden Boy) *Klon *Klotzmann, Professor *Klouse, Peter (Fawcett Comics) *Kltpzyxm, Mister *Klurr *Klus, Darl *Klutz, Spindly (Hostess') *Klyburn, Jenet *Klyzyzk Klzntplkz *Kneejerk (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Knight (I) &(II) *Knight, Anton (also known as Nightslayer and Night-Thief) *Knight, Artemisty (also known as Dial H.U.S.K., Paige Guthrie, Wonder Girl, Polaris and Mary Marvel Girl) (Amalgam Comics) *Knight, Farris (also known as Starman (853rd century)) *Knight, Natalia (also known as Nocturna) *Knight, Ruth (Vertigo) *Knight, Ted (also known as Starman) *Knight-Two *Knightwing (also known as Clark Wayne) (DC Elseworlds') *Knockout *Knowlen, Burt *Knox, Alexander (Warner Bros.) *Knox, Larry *Knuckles ('Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Knux (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kobalt (Milestone Media) *Kober, Stanislaus *Kobold *Kobold, Judge ---- Kobra * (also known as King Kobra) Kobra * (also known as Zander) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) Kobra One * (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) Koch, Ed Kodar Kohli *Kokoro (also known as Tatsu "Betsy" Braddock) (Amalgam Comics) Kol, Isamot Kolar Kolb Koldan *Kole (alias Kole Weathers) *Kole, Wren *Kolodenko, Zviad *Kolonel Kool (also known as Gulliver "Gully" Foyle) *Kolzer *Komak, Master *Komand’r (also known as Blackfire) *Koman-Ta *Koman-Ta's master *Komrade Krabb *Kon-El *Kong *Kongaroo *Kongo (DC Elseworlds) *Kongorilla *Konstantin Vyronis *Kooey Kooey Kooey *Koonak (Warner Bros. Animation (also known as Kunac) (DCAU)) *Koplan, Mister *Kord, Jarvis *Kord, Ted (also known as Blue Beetle) *Kordax *Korge *Koriand'r (also known as Starfire) *Kort Grezz (also known as Magno Lad) *Korth *Koryak *Kossak the Slaver *Koshchei the Deathless (also known as Jess Bright and Jeff Bright) *Kotias, Helena (Vertigo) *Kotter, Gabe (Warner Bros. Television) *Kowaleski, Barbara (also known as Arathaza) *Kowalski ('Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Kozak, George *Kraad *Krag *Krag the Mercurian *Kraggadoom *Kragger (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kraken *Kraklow *Krall (Warner Bros. Animation) *Kramer, Ronald *Kramer, Phil (also known as Bishop and King (II)) *Krantz, Mildred *Kranyak *Krauss, Scott *Kreon *Kretch *Krieg, Fritz *Krigstein, Jacob (WildStorm) *Krik *Krill, Doctor *Krinn, Ewa (also known as Ewa Krin) *Krinn, Hu (also known as Hu Krin) *Krinn, Pol (also known as Magnetic Kid and Pol Krin) *Krinn, Rokk (also known as Cosmic Boy and Rokk Krin) *Kris Kringle (also known as Santa Claus) *Krishna (Vertigo) *Krista X *Kristen *Kristen Kramer *Kristen Wells (also known as Superwoman) *Kristin Wells (also known as Karsta Wor-Ul) *Kristin Sizemore (WildStorm) *Kristogar Velo (Green Lantern of Space Sector 3192) *Kritter *Krl'li's *Kroef, Janwillem *Krol, Armand *Kroll, Alonzo *Kromm *Krona *Krotazodarikik (also known as Tzodar) *Kru-El *Kruger, Big Bob *Kruger, Waxey *Kru'll (Warner Bros. Animation) *Krunch *Krunk *Krya *Kryb *Krydel-4 *Krypta *Krypto (also known as Superdog and Skippy) *Krypto (pocket universe) *Kryptonite Man *Kryptonoid Man *Krys *Krysalla *Krystal (also known as Star Sapphire (V)) *Krystal, Echson *Krystal, L'Par *Krystal, Tyrn *Kry-Torr the Burrower *KT21 *Kuei *Kukulak, Chief *Kulak *Kulan Dar *Kung *Kunkel, Officer *Kurin *Kurogin, Boris *Kurol *Kurt Ryder (also known as Nightcreeper and Jack Ryder) (Amalgam Comics) *Kurtis, Sam *Kusanagi, Miss (also known as Hammersuit Zero-X) *Kuttler, Noah (also known as Calculator) *Kwai (also known as Shen Hsien Pu Kwei) (Milestone Media) *Kwan Joy Lo *Kwo Varrikk (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 24) *Kwong, Ling *Kworri (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 904) *Kyak (Fawcett Comics) *Kyd Wykkyd (Warner Bros. Animation) *Kydyk *Kyle Abbot *Kyle Morgan (also known as Ace Morgan) *Kyle O'Brien (also known as Green Guardsman) (Amalgam Comics) *Kyle Rayner *Kyle, Helena ---- Selina Kyle *Selina Kyle (Earth-Two) *Kyle, Selina (also known as Catwoman, the Cat and (an alias) Miss Peggs) ---- *Kyl-Ibo *Kyodai Ken (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Kzgr also known as DC Comics characters: K, List of